Because air compressors may be utilized for a wide variety of applications, it is desirable to provide a compressor which is portable and transportable with a consumer. Since many tools are pneumatic, and 110 volt power sources to run conventional air compressors are not always readily available in the field, it is often necessary to transport a large bulky and heavy gas powered air compressor. Other than the obvious problems associated with moving large and bulky equipment, the combustion required to run such compressors may also be a problem in an enclosed environment.
In addition, gasoline powered compressors require the fuel tank be refilled at frequent intervals.
Because conventional gasoline powered air compressors are large and bulky, the transport of such compressors takes a large amount of space in a pickup truck, or requires a separate trailer to be towed behind a vehicle.
While electrically powered air compressors are known in the prior art, they typically require a 110 volt power source to provide the pressure and volume necessary for running air tools and the like. In addition, electrically powered air compressors are subject to overheating if utilized continuously for a long period of time.
Finally, it is frequently difficult and time consuming to replace or adjust the tension on belts extending between the drive motor and the pump of an air compressor.